Black Butterfly
by NeutralAngel
Summary: Life, love, family. All the things she had ever wanted and yet she still runs. She runs and no one knows why. Well Shin Sano is going to chase after her and find out why she's running. REPOST Sorry changed the name!
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be my most serious story that I've ever written so please don't kill it. Some of these experiences are what I feel some days, so please read carefully and be open minded. This story is about Shin not Sano. Too many stories on him. XD

Flashback

Rain came down on the people at the funeral. None moved to shelter. Men, women, children, all were there and crying. Those with dry eyes now cried freely. All around no one moved towards the casket. No one wanted to see her there. All of them wished for her to take a breath and laugh at all of them, but she never did. There if you looked close enough you could see five young teenage boys with the most sorrow in their eyes. Those boys had known her, and fallen in love with her and wanted, tried to hate her as well. Pain coursed through each one of them. Unimaginable pain to those who know no love. Each feeling their hearts where torn out and left to bleed on the ground.

I remember the day she died. A part of me died with her. She was important to so many people. She inspired so many with her death, and yet I would trade all that back just to have her make these people smile again. (A/N No this isn't about how Mizuki dies. Like I stated from the top. It's about Shin's life.)

Who am I you ask? Well I was the detective on the case of a missing child. It all started in April. Spring was about and the weather was great. There were no signs of trouble the department was at ease. No one knew that this day would change the course of history.

--

Sirens ring out loud as the reports try to get the scoop on this families tragedy. Rain comes down on some and leaves a prickle of coldness on others heads. The mother is crying hysterically, while the father tries to comfort her. Their older daughter had gone inside to watch their newborn baby boy. Family members rushed to their aid in search of their lost daughter. While their neighbors turned in disgust at what they were doing.

"This is Carly Drew live at the scene of were Mr. and Mrs. Xiong has just had their 10-year-old daughter kidnapped." The reporter walks over to the crying woman and places the microphone by the woman's head. "So what do you think was going through the kidnappers mind when they stole your child from you?" The woman simply cries even more, so she turns the microphone over to the husband hoping he could answer the question. "So how does it feel?"

The man takes in a deep breath before he talks into the thing. His voice is shaky and full of concern.

"I just hope that who ever took my precious daughter knows that we love her very dearly. If I ever find out who they are I'll come after them myself, I swear it!" The reporter turns back to the camera.

"And there you have it folks. A family torn apart because some one decided to make some quick cash."

The T.V. was flicked off and cut the rest of the reporters sentence off. "I can't believe those people!" Said the very angry woman. She had long blonde hair, and warm brown eyes. They were full of hatred at the moment. Her boyfriend walks over to her and wraps his arms around her.

"Don't worry all will come to the light soon enough." She sighed at this, cause she knew it was true. Andy wasn't the type to forget the things they did to her. Yes she was certain that she would come back and ruin the family that had hated her so.

"Andy were ever you are I hope that you're safe." Tears started to come down her face. The were of grief, worry, and anger. She wanted so badly to tell the reporters they had just been fed lies, but she knew it wouldn't work. So all she could do was watch and wait for the right moment.

Sorry for the shortness of it. Still have to figure out some names and things like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Run away

A phone rings at the neighbor's house the next day. Ring ring ring. The machine picks it up.

"Phone call from Out of Area." It repeats this message over two more times before the answering machine kicks in.

"Hi sorry we're not home at the moment, but please leave a message after the beep and your phone number so that we may call you back. Okay thanks. Beep." There was no one on the line any longer. All that was left on the message was breathing. It sounded like someone was trying to tell them something important, but they weren't home.

Three days later a friend of the neighbors goes over to see what was wrong with them. They opened the door with the spare key and to their horror they found the couple dead on the floor. Flies had laid eggs in their dead bodies already, so they must have been dead for sometime. Their friend screams in horror for a moment and then rush to find the phone to call the police.

Another phone rings near by, but it wasn't close enough for the cops to hear it. A woman picks it up.

Phone conversation.

"The jobs done boss." She breathes heavily for a moment. She waited for him to say something. He never ever praised them for a job well done.

"Are you sure that they are dead? If they aren't, you and your partner will be next. I don't like failures." He laughed then an evil laughter. It made her skin crawl. He creeps her out so much that she held the phone away from her ear. Not far enough that she couldn't her him, just enough so that there was less of his voice.

"Now do you have the girl, Jasmin?" She gets really creeped out when he uses her name. Never in her life did she ever want to do this kind of thing again.

"Yes we have the girl. It's amazing she just came without a fight." Silence on the other line. "Here I have to go see if Jasper is alright, till next time then." She hated it when he called and most of all she had fallen in love with the little girl. Her name was Andy and she was wiser than she seemed. She had known that they were coming to get her.

She was very observant for her age. Too smart sometimes too. But that was her charm. An innocent child on the outside and a genius on the inside. Jasmin had fallen in love or had way too much compassion for the child, but somehow it seemed right to take her. Her plan was that they would run for it.

Run from the mafia, run from everyone who was after her. No she didn't care what happened to her and Jasper was willing to go all the way with her. They both loved and cared for this young girl. She had some how touched their hearts when she had walked over to them and begged them to take her away from all the pain. Jasmin had no clue how much pain she had just saved the little girl from, but it must have been a lot to make her seek out unknown strangers for help. Jasimin turned her head to look around the room. It had become too dangerous to stay in the US, so they were leaving for Russia in the morning if not sooner then.

--

Everything was packed and everybody was ready to go. Andy had no cloths except the ones she was wearing. Jasmin thought it better to get her some new cloths in Russia. The ride to the airport went off without a hitch, but as they got on the plane security walked over to them. Jasmin tensed and grabbed Andy's small hands. She was ready to run with the little girl. Good thing Jasper was there because he walked past the security and they hadn't stopped him. Maybe they weren't after them after all. Maybe she was just getting paranoid. Then she made eye contact with one of them as they walked closer. She could feel her heart racing. She didn't know what to do. Her brain told her legs to run, but they were glued to the floor. They came closer and closer with each step.

Jasmin felt a small tug on her hand then. She had forgotten that she was holding Andy's hand. The little girl looked up at her and smiled. It was so cute! Her smile spread from one side of her face to the other side. She pulled on her arm again.

"Come on mommy we have to go get daddy. Our plane is leaving soon, I think." Jasmin smiled at her and nodded her head. She let go of the girls hand and let her run ahead of her. She was happy and content at the same time. It was such a satisfying feeling.

Jasmin walked after her little girl with a smile. Soon enough they found Jasper at a vending machine buying snacks. Andy chirped happily as she ate her Fritos.

--

Jasmin turned over to Jasper in the next seat. He felt her stare at him and turned to stare back. She was happy, but looked like she was going to cry. He reached over to comfort her.

"What's wrong Jasmin? Did they threaten you?" She shook her head vigorously to the sides.

"I want to tell you what she called me. It was so sweet what she had said to me." There was a long pause. Jasper knew she was a hard ass and that there was nothing in the world that could make her soft hearted, but it seems he was wrong about her.

"Mommy that's what she called me. Can you believe it, she called ME her mom." She was on the verge of crying. Jasper was in shock. They had only known the little girl for a day and she was already calling them her parents. Now the pressure was on.

4 years later…

Over the next few years they flew to different countries never staying there for more than a year. Andy had always wanted to see Japan, so they decided to go there for her 14th birthday. There was no harm in going there. Lots of security there to make sure people didn't fight, and there were no guns allowed, so there was zero chance of getting spotted and shot on the street.

They arrived there at three in the afternoon, and Andy had caught up on her sleep, so she wanted to go explore. They told her to wait until tomorrow so that they all could explore it together and she nodded her head in agreement. When they had reached their hotel room, Andy flew through the room and plopped herself down in front of the television. As soon as it was turned on she flipped through the channels. Some were comedy, some drama, and then there was…the Ninja warrior!

She watched it with fascination as well as inspiration. While she watched Jasper they left the room and got ready to go to sleep. Yes by now Jasper and Jasmin were lovers. They had found great comfort in each others arms and Andy made them confess to each other. Yeah sometimes they got on each other nerves, but that's what makes it such a good relationship. Andy never gloated about being right, she usually just sits and acts like she had never done anything.

There were still scars on her mentally, the physical ones were gone, but she still felt she had to keep silent about everything. All her emotions were locked away in her growing body, and no one of them knew what to do about it.

--

All day long the two of them had been dragged to random stores and random places, but Andy had never taken them to any place that seemed like it was just of her interest. She always considered others and wanted them to feel comfortable too. Never had she ever disobeyed her given orders. Jasper would always tell her to do something and then Jasmin would tell her to do the opposite. Andy always got confused with this and would always go over to ask for an explanation from the two of them. They would laugh at her and then smile at one another.

That night Jasmin told Andy to go out and buy some chocolate milk. Jasper they both had planned it all out. She would leave for about twenty minutes to go and get the milk; while she was out they would decorate the place for her surprise birthday party. There was great news to be told about today. Jasper had gotten a job and Jasmin had found an affordable house for them all to live in. They were both so excited about telling her. Jasper almost told her once, but Jasmin covered his mouth before he could spill the beans.

Twenty minutes passed and they heard footsteps coming up. Each of them hides and as the door creaked open. Her shadow entered and gun fire came after.

--

Andy was heading up the stairs when she saw the ambulance zoom by. It turned at the next block and was gone. Panic ran through her. She dropped her things and ran for the hotel. She ran as fast as she could, but as she got there they were already taking two bodies out of the hotel. Their body was covered with the white sheet so no one knew who they were. Andy walked around and heard people murmur and mumble things.

She ran up the stairs to their hotel room. It was there that she stopped breathing for a moment. The yellow tape was crossed over their door, cops were everywhere, and all of them were wearing gloves. Her eyes hurt, her head hurt, and her heart hurt screamed in agony for her loss. Tears came down her face as she fell to her knees on the floor.

She no longer had anyone left. Andy was all a lone in the world now. No one would ever be able to help with her grief.

--

2 days later

A group of cops sit in the office still trying to figure out where the girl came from. None of them had a lead, and she wouldn't talk to any of them. They decided to put her in a foster home. It was the best they could do for her at the moment. Later that day her things were delivered to her and a couple picked her up. They were average people and their son could help her at school. They were going to the same school and were in the same grade. It was the perfect thing to do for the moment.

--

Andy sat in the car looking out the window. Her mind was obviously not there. The ride was quiet and peaceful. Something she needed right now, but all she wanted to do was start crying. Here emotions were starting to overwhelm her and she almost gave in to them when the car stopped in front of a house. She opened the door and stepped out to her new home.

**Okay for people who don't know Shin is Sano's younger brother. He isn't the main character, but he does play lots of major rolls in the story. Andy's the main person. But basically the first two chaps are a set up of her life before she met Shin them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lost

As she walked up to the house a young boy about her age came out of the house. He walked right past her and down the block. Andy thought it was weird, but that may just be how he always is. She turns, and heads back towards the car to get her things. Mr. and Mrs. Sano didn't want her to take her own things in, but she got them to let her in the end. They showed her the room where she would be staying in. Andy was happy to be here, but angry that she didn't know who had hurt her parents. She vowed then that she would hunt them down and get her revenge. Her family was dead now and nothing would replace that.

She shivered as the door opened behind her. Andy turned to see the boy from earlier no wait it's not the boy, but his brother, older brother by the looks of it. She bows her head to him and leaves the room. Where she was going was a complete mystery to her, but walking around was better than just standing there. It was official, she had gone insane. Maybe she should go look for something to do or maybe she should unpack and make things better on herself. But that would only work if she was sane at the moment, which she wasn't.

--

Shin walked out of the house faster than anyone. He didn't want to meet this new girl that was supposed to live with them. Izumi had told him to stay and greet the chit, but he didn't feel like it. _How can they just go pick up some random girl from the police station and tell her to live with us?! This is insanity! _As he grumbled going out the door, he almost ran over the girl. She wasn't very pretty by his standards and she looked way to dull for his taste. However it would be a problem If he all of a sudden found a liking to her in that way. Come on they were going to have to live with one another like siblings, so best act like it now.

He walked down the alley way and went into the next house. His friends weren't expecting him, but he told them that as soon as she got there he would tell them. Yeah they all needed a life, but hey what could Shin do about it. None of it was his problem so he didn't care what they did. As long as he knew what was going on it was fine with him. Shin took his shoes off and greeted his friends in the room, and then a thought hit him. He smiled evilly at his friend now. Yes this would be the best plan ever. Shin shimmies over towards his friend and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Nahoko why don't you go meet my new friend? She's really pretty and she could use a friend…maybe with some benefits it in too." His friend's shoulders went stiff at the mention of some benefits. Maybe this was pushing it, but Shin wanted to see her face when Nahoko kisses her. _This should be hilarious to watch, Nahoko is always so willing to help out._ Truth be told Nahoko wasn't really his friend at all. He was just some lackey that follows him around. Kind of like a stalker in a way.

The lackey looks at him with shining eyes and turns his head to the other side. He was trembling, but with what Shin didn't know. It really didn't matter to him anyways. Too bad he had no clue Andy wasn't there anymore. As they left the house Nahoko turned to go back to the house.

"Hey Nahoko where are you going? Don't you want to meet my friend?" The way he said it made Nahoko run to his house. "Guess he doesn't want to meet her." Shin tilts his head to the side and sighs. "What a chicken. I thought for sure this would work I guessed wrong." He starts to whistle and walks down the alley towards his house.

As he came to the front door he paused at the sounds. He listened for some noise, but heard none.

"That's strange. Usually there's someone home. Maybe they went out to eat instead." He grabs the spare key from where ever it was and opens the door to the house. No one was home just like he thought. There was no sign of any one ever having been here. Wait hold on he was only gone for 30 minutes. Where the heck had everyone gone? Shin simply shrugs and plops down on the couch. There was no point in waiting for no one. He flips through the programs on the T.V. and turns on to a restricted channel. A code was needed, and his parents only thought that they knew the code, but he figured it out a long time ago. So he puts in the code and watches Dirty jobs. This episode was about getting a job as a sewage cleaner.

"Ah look at the dude. So gross and he does this stuff why?" After a short while it went to a commercial and Shin changed the channel to a more appropriate channel, well for a boy his age anyways. It needed a code too, so he put it in and watched the channel. (A/N Guess what he's watching. Think about it. Boy in the house by himself.) The music blares out of the T.V. as Shin goes to the kitchen for something to eat.

--

Andy walks in the park for a short while then heads back towards the house, well at least the way she thought the house was. She walks down the road and turns to see she's no longer on the supposedly right road any more. Sweat drop.

"Uh where do I go from here?" Andy stands there dumbfounded and just keeps on walking straight. Then she tried to back track, which only got her more lost. "Oh which way?" She covers her eyes and spins around in a circle. She lifts her hands up to see which direction she would be taking. Walking was all she could do for the moment, well before she was stopped by a person for directions, but being her, she was lost too.

Andy walked down the road and heard a noise from the bush. She froze in her tracks and turned to see who it was. All of a sudden she was on the ground being licked by a giant white dog. She was struggling to get it off of her, but she managed to. A boy soon came running through the bushes. He looked small and…kind of girly in Andy's opinion.

"Yujiro! I'm sorry if he jumped on you I thought he was going to go to the bathroom, but I guess not." The guy rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mizuki, and this is Yujiro." He pointed to the dog when he said its name. The dog barked as if to say hello to her.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, but could you help me? I kind of got myself lost and now I can't get back home." Mizuki just looked at her weird and asked where she lived. "Ah well you see I don't know the address either." Mizuki fell over with laughter. Obviously this had never happened to him before. He laughed for a bit longer as they walked back to Mizuki's dorm room. He explained to the boys why she was there and a lot of them surprisingly agreed that he had done the right thing bringing her there.

"Hey I know! You can ask my roommate to help when he comes back from his training." Andy just nodded her head in agreement. It would seem that she was stuck here for the moment. Mizuki they had lots of fun when his other friends came over. Nakastu was very friendly towards Mizuki. But something always bugged Andy about Mizuki, like he was hiding something from her. But what could it be? As she pondered this thought the door opened and in came Izumi. He froze in his tracks when he saw her in the room.

She waved at him gingerly and he walked over to her. His face was so serious all of a sudden and it scared her a bit. He was defiantly someone she wanted to keep on the good side of. Izumi sat next to her and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you here? Did Shin lock you out?"

"Ah, well you see. I kind of got lost when I was trying to go back to the house, and then this dog jumped on me. And here I am. Mizuki helped me get out of a lot of trouble. He said it was unsafe for me to wander around by myself at night. I didn't even know which direction I was going. Sorry to bother you." Izumi just sat there trying not to laugh. She was just like Mizuki in her own senseless way. He cleared his throat out and told Andy the way home; better yet he took her home. He said he needed something from the house anyways.

Andy sat next to Mizuki on the bus and chatted with him. He was so weird, but nice to her. She couldn't quiet figure it out, but she was just comfortable around him. He had this look of gentleness in his eyes that made Andy happy to be around him. Maybe she was falling for the dude or maybe she just liked him as a friend. More or less she was more cheerful around the guy.

Soon the bus came to a stop and they got off. Andy looked at the surroundings and remembered they had to turn left on the next corner. Izumi looked kind of down in the dirt so Andy excused herself from the two and went up ahead of them. They were talking, but very quietly. She was out of their loop and it didn't bother her, well a little bit.

Andy soon saw the house and went to the front door. She heard a crash then, everything went silent. She didn't know what to do. What if someone was breaking into the house or what if Shin was fighting with some other people. Andy had assumed this part of his personality due to the hostility he showed her earlier. As she stood there in shock Izumi and Mizuki stealthily opened the door. They peeked their heads in and Izumi walked right in. He seemed mad about something at the moment.

--

Shin finished cooking and ate for a short while. As he got up to get a cup of water from the water cooler his grip loosened and the glass cup shattered on the floor. He flinched as a few shards flew at his face and one cut his wrist. It was sharp enough to cut the skin and make it bleed, but not enough to hurt him. The shattered cup laid on the floor as Shin went to go get the broom and dust pan. When he came back he saw some pieces of the cup were missing. He walked over there and managed to step on a really big piece. It cracked and went into his foot.

Shin winced at the pain it inflicted on him. He went over to a chair and pulled the thing out. Blood dripped down from it as he held it in front of himself. Right then and there Izumi came into the house. He looked piss as hell. From Izumi's point of view it looked like he'd gone back to his old ways. See Shin had a problem when Izumi left him at home. He WAS a cutter, but he stopped. But at this moment he looked like he'd gone back to doing that. Shin couldn't look at his brother knowing he had already made up his mind on what he was doing.

Izumi took the glass away from him and cleaned up the mess. Mizuki and the new girl came in then. _Now what was her name?_ He looked her up and down and only saw confusion on her face. _Of course she doesn't know about that. Why would she? Well I better go then._ As he got up to leave Izumi gripped his shoulders. He didn't bother to look back at his brother, and just yanked himself out of his reach. There was only silence between them. Ever since Izumi, left Shin was never the same. He felt abandoned by his own brother. Their father was ruthless on him when they trained, but he didn't care. All he wanted was now to be recognized as someone better than his older brother.

He didn't want to be known as Izumi's little brother. He wanted people to say 'Hey there goes Shins older brother.' He wanted Izumi to feel below him. Shin knew this would never happen, but he could still try right?

"Where do you think you're going Shin?!" He turns his head back to his brother and gives him a smirk.

"Well your royal ass hole I'm going upstairs to bandage myself up. I believe you are well capable enough to entertain your friends here." He was half way up the stairs when he heard the front door open and close. Okay it was more of an open and slam, but what was the big difference? There really wasn't one, Shin always some how managed to get Izumi mad at him.

He sat on the stairs then and heard footsteps coming up.

"Oh yeah forgot about her." He lets out a small sigh and gets up to leave the stairs. Shin heard her coming up after him and thought better to talk to her now. The least he could do was greet her before he threw her cold air for the rest of her stay. He turns to say hello to her, but she just walks right past him. _Maybe she's mad at me? Wait why do I care? I don't that's why._ He follows her any ways cause now he was mad that she had ignored him when he was trying to be nice to her.

Andy got to her door and was blocked by Shin's forearm.

"Naze mune yu-to-ku dzuki touhou?" Translation: Why won't you talk to me? (A/N Ahh please help me correct this. I know for a fact that it's wrong, but it's the best I could do. I don't know proper Japanese. I want to though.)

Andy turns to stare at him and she begins to laugh at him. In between gasping she gave him an answer.

"Nihongo yoku hanasemasen." Translation: I don't speak japanese well.

His arms drop to his side as he realizes that she wasn't Japanese. _Who, what, how, why?! What race is she then?!_ Shin came back to the world and saw that she was laughing at him still. She was leaning against the wall for support because of her laughing. He had no clue where she was from and she thought it was funny?! After about 2 more minutes she stopped laughing at him and cleared out her throat.

"Eigo o hanasemasuka?" Translation: Do you speak english? Shin blinked his eyes. He couldn't believe it. She was from America! This was great news to him because now he could make a deal with her. If she taught him how to speak English better he could in return teach her how to speak Japanese. Shin struggled to get the right words to his head, but he knew most of them were right.

"Ah I…have a deal for you. If I teach you better Japanese…you teach me better English." Andy stood there for a moment to think of an answer. She didn't look too happy with the fact that he would be teaching her. Shin started to have doubts that she would accept his proposal.


	4. Chapter 4

Fan number one

Shin just stood in the hall waiting for Andy's answer, but she just turned and left him there. He cringed his face and turned to go down towards the bathroom. _If she didn't want to do it why not just say so? _Deciding it was better to leave it alone he went off on the search for the bandages. Frankly he didn't really care what she said, either way he was and is going to be living with her. Okay so he was lying about that. He does care and really hopes she will help him, but he didn't have his hopes up. His first impression on her wasn't the best either. Thinking in his head Shin came up with a plan. Not very well thought out, more like a spur of the moment plan.

He whirled around and walked down to Andy's room. His hand was fisted and ready to knock on her door when he realized, "I don't know her name..." this WAS a really big problem. You can't beg someone when you don't know their name. Yeah Shin was going to try and use pity on her, after all girls are very "emotional". (A/N ah yea just my sarcasm there.) If he had stayed home when Andy had arrived he would be the one pitying her. Since he didn't he had no idea about who she was. His brother Izumi knew and his parents, but just not him. What great information to not receive.

This was hurting his head. Thinking of different ways to persuade her to help him that is. He is failing English class and needed the help. If he failed another class he wouldn't be able to jump anymore. Then he wouldn't have anything to do! As if his life wasn't boring enough already. Shin sighs lightly and walks back towards the bathroom.

--

Andy stands with her back to the door and tries to think of better times. Hey cut her some slack her parents were just shot. "Deep breath Andy. Don't cry now." She really couldn't help it. Now she was stuck with these people. Yea they are nice and everything, but she wanted to go back to Russia, China, England, New Zealand, and visit her friends there. That's not even possiable now. Her head hurt from thinking and now her chest ached. This pain was new yet it felt so old. A hot tear came out of her and landed on the carpet floor with a plop. It was so painful to just wait it out. Once again she was left in the dark, alone, and hurt. A small sound came out of her then. The sound was between a scream and a shriek. It was a strangled sound and was muffled by Andys hand. Everything looked so inhuman to her then. Soon after everything went black. Andy is still conscience, but all she can see is a black abyss.

Flashback

"Hey I have to go now! See you two later!" Andy runs out the door of her house. The sun is out and a slight breeze blows her hair in her face reminding her that she needed to tie it up. Traffic is heavy at all times but she new a fast way to the school. People treated her like an outcast, but it 's fine with her. Can't really change a loners habits that fast. She turns towards the back alley that she always takes. Noises could be heard up ahead. "What the heck is going on up there?" Now she ran even faster than before. It sounded like flesh being beaten. A groan soon followed those sounds. Andy froze where she was. _I should just turn and go back. Yea that would be a good idea._ Her feet seemed to have a different idea though. They headed towards the sounds.

Soon she saw it. Well him, a boy was getting the living daylights beaten out of him. The stupid idiot wasn't moving from where he was. Andy saw why after one of the older boys knocked him over with a punch to the face. He hit the concreat with a loud slapping sound. There right where the boy had been is a girl. She was definatly older than Andy. All the boys then went into a tight circle and reached out for her. _This is bad. Really bad. They plan to gang rape her!_ None of this was making sense to Andy, but the next thing she knew the older boys were running away as fast as they could. _Drip...drip...plop_ A soft sting could be felt on her arm and face.

"Where the heck are they going?" She turns to go back home and sees two trembling figures. Andy looks at them and recalls the scene in her head. There was a gap there, but she didn't care, right now the boy needed medical attention. "Here come with me!" Before the elder girl could protest, Andy was already trying to lift the boy. By his looks the guy was about three years older than she was and a heck of a lot heavier too. Pain ran through her protesting arms, but she carried on anyways. This was nothing next to what he went through.

--

He stood his ground for as long as he could, but the older boys were just so much stronger than him. Pain ripped through him ever time they punched him. They'd have to kill him before they lay one hand on his sister. True she is older, but he is the man of the house. His job is to protect the women in his family and that's what he's going to do until the day he dies.

"Sam, just let them. It's not worth it. Just let them take me please. I don't want to see you hurt anymore." Anger rose in him. He wanted to punch them out, but he couldn't leave her here with out protection. They would take her then and then what?!

"No I'm staying right here. If they want you so badly they can kill me first. Alice you are moms hope for the family. I won't let them take that away from her and I definatly won't let them have you with out a fight." It's true Sam has lived through worse beating. Okay he gets pounded on a lot, but that was just him alone. Now his pride was all that kept him there. A punch slams right into his face and knocks him on to the ground. He wasn't knocked out, but in a hell of a lot of pain. The shock of getting punched like that stunned him long enough. The elder boys started to laugh and moved into drag his body away and have their way with his siter. _This is it. I failed you mother. I should have tried to fight back._ Before he could finish his thought a scream broke out making everybody turn towards the noise.

Sam saw her then. There was some crazy girl fighting with one of the guys. He swung his fists at her and she dodged them like nothing. Too bad another boy was behind her. Sam wanted to scream and tell her to run, but his face was swelling up and he couldn't even make out the right words. His head hurt too much, and his vision was bluring. The next thing he remebers is the scream of another boy and the smell of blood.

--

_This girl is insane! Who the heck is she?! _Alice wacthed in awe and horror as the younger girl broke Mages finger. Next Torch came after her, she craked his arm. Both screamed in pain and agony. The other boys hesitated about fighting her. Some landed punches, but she got her own reward when most of them ran off in shame. It seemed like she wasn't even there in her mind. For a moment the girl just stood there looking at the empty space, then she turned towards them. Alice couldn't read her expressions, but then again she was in shock. She satrted to tremble. There was no reason for her to, but for some reason she is trembling. _Fear...I'm scared of her. _

"Here come with me!" Alice was about to object, but the stranger was already lifting Sam and limping away from her. There really wasn't a choice now. As she followed the younger girl a pain struck her from behind.

--

None of this made senes to Andy, but she knew she had to get them to her house. It was way closer than the hospital anyways. She felt a chunck in her troat then. Andy tried to identify what it was, instead she just spat it out in front of her. Turns out the stupid thing was snot and blood. Stopping momentarily to examin it wasn't what she was going to do, but she had time to waste since the elder girl wasn't following them. When she looked back she saw it happen. One of the earlier boys was there behind her and punched her right in the back of the neck.

Andy saw her momentairy shock, then she collasped on to the hard concreat floor. She needed to decide now or never. Leave the boy and save the girl or leave the girl get the boy help and come back for the girl. There was the chance that someone might find the girl or the strange boy that hit her would come back when the coast is clear. Her pacients was running out. _Why now of all times?! This is insane! I can't leave either of them here. _With a sigh Andy put the boy down and ran back to the girl. Reaching for her and finding out if she was breathing was what she has to do first.

Her finger was under the girls nose. A light wisp of air could be felt on her finger. "Good she's still breathing. I really don't want to leave the boy, but if he tried so hard to save her I guess I should save her first. Andy bent over and grabbed the teenagers arm. When she lifted her off the ground, surprisingly she was very light. _Wait this isn't right. She should weigh just about the same or more than the boy._ She looks for the boy where she had left him and sees that he's gone. A small streak of panic rose up in her, then she realized that he was helping her lift the girl.

She turned her head and indeed saw him there on the other side of teenage girl. Inwardly she smiled to herself. _Maybe today won't be so bad after all. Still they both need to get some medical attention. I hope mom and dad are up to the job. _Out of nowhere Andy starts to laugh. There really wasn't anything funny right now, but she could just see her parents faces when she comes home carring a knocked out teenage girl and a battered boy. Both their expressions would be priceless.

End flash back

Andy woke with a start in a bed. She didn't remember going to her bed, but she must've. No one really knew about how she became friends with Sam and she had never told her parents either. Her eye started to ich so she rubbed it and found that it was sticky from dried tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 HK

Shin woke up with a sore foot. So as he attempted to get up and out of bed, as a result of this stupidity he fell off of his bed instead. Not surprisingly the noise was loud enough that his father and step mother came in to see what had happened to cause such a noise. _Oh shit! If they see these bandages on me they'll think of what Izumi was thinking. I so didn't go back to doing that…yet. _Luckily when the door opened it wasn't his folks, but Andy. She didn't say anything, just stared at him for a moment and then closed the door.

He just sat there a little confused and looked at his hands as if the answer was written on them. A few moments later his parents came bursting in on him and hugged him. He was so startled that he actually jumped while in their embrace. Each one of them patted him on the back and left him even more confused than before.

"Can this day get any weirder?"

Breakfast was no biggie because no one knew what to talk about. Shin didn't bother to see if Andy was going to school or not, but was shocked when he arrived there. As he walked to school a bunch of random seniors, juniors, and freshmen came up to him. Heck they practically mobbed the guy. The sea of admirers was insane! The poor girl hadn't even come to school yet and she already had a mob of boy's chasing after her. By the time he got to class his jacket had been lost somewhere along the line of him running away from the other guys. This was getting way too weird for his taste. Shin decided that he had to stop at least some of them before Andy came here.

Andy stretched out on her bed, well the one that had been given to her. She turned to her side and looked at the door through blurry eyes. Her vision was going on her, but it was okay for now as long as she could still see it was no big deal. School was easy for her if she could care more, but at the moment she just wanted to be left alone to wallow in her own misery. _Who cares about school! Who cares if she lived?_ Tears started to stream down her face. They left hot streaks trailing on her face soaked into the pillow wet, and made that spot cold. Andy couldn't bare the pain. This crushing pain in her chest, it felt like someone was stepping on her chest trying to crush her heart by breaking her bones. This unbearable pain was hers alone to feel. Sure she could tell others, but what was the point when they wouldn't know her pain? None of them would ever know this pain, this crushing pain. She was drowning in it and couldn't find a way out of it. There was nowhere left for her to go.

She stopped crying and listened intently for footsteps. There was a pair walking down the hall and was soon gone. _Shin must have gone to school then. I guess I should stop crying then after all I am 14 years old._ Andy got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, but she didn't care. For now she had to act like everything was okay. If not for her own sanity, then for the benefit of the others in the house. She went back to her room after she washed and brushed her teeth.

Today was a new day. She had just made another promise to herself. _Mother, father I will live out my life to the fullest without trying to die. This I promise you. I will see you soon enough anyways. _Andy got done dressing and asked for a ride to the high school. Turns out the place wasn't that far, but Mr. Sano insisted that he drive her there and help arrange a schedule for her. The arrangements were made easily and quickly for her. Andy's consular told her to come back later after school to better arrange her classes if she didn't like their order. So off she went to her classes. Too bad for her she had no idea where she was going.

"Come on Sano! Give me your number!" For that he was kicked in the shin by Shin. "Oww, geez if you didn't want to give it to me you could have just said no." The guy leaves limping to the door. True Shin had kicked him harder than needed, but he was seriously getting pissed off. Shin didn't even know the guy and he just comes running up to him asking for HIS number! No thanks. Sure lots of rumors have been flying around, but that didn't mean any of them were true. The only thing they probably got right is that she's American and smart. _Yea a smart ass that is._

Maybe he should just let them all discover for themselves who she really is. Maybe then they would leave him alone. Honestly all he was trying to do was prep the school for her coming tomorrow. All of a sudden the room went dead silent. The door slid open and in walked the teacher. Some guys fell over and some girls just sighed. Someone even fell out of their desk. Shin couldn't help but snicker. Everyone was making such a big deal out of her coming here.

Come to think of it how did so many people know that she was coming here? Shin hadn't told anyone….er at least he thought so. Now he was confused and pissed off.

Andy walked down the hallway and wondered if she was even going in the right direction. See she had been trying to find her class room for sometime now, and still she couldn't find it. She let out a soft sigh as she headed yet to another flight of stairs. Her legs were tiered and all she wanted to do was sit and relax or at least give her legs some recoup time. There was just no way that she would be able to find her class room.

Feeling defeated for the moment she sat on the floor and waited for some one to walk down the halls. She just sat there for a few moments and wondered if anyone would notice that she wasn't in class. There was a slight itch in the back of her head as she was sitting there and zoning out. Andy lifted her hand to scratch it and hit the wall behind her in the process. This wasn't the first time she had hurt her index finger, but it hurt all the same. As the stinging sensation went away she heard humming coming done the hall.

"Wonder who that could be. Maybe they can help me find my class room." She was happy that someone was there now. For some reason she just felt very uneasy about staying in the hallway by herself. There was also a dull ache at the side of her head. It hadn't been there before, but it was there now and she felt that the ache wasn't just a normal ache. Something was going to happen or it had already happened and she was suffering from the after effects. All Andy knew was that it wasn't good for her to think too hard on it because something was most definitely wrong.

She stopped where she was a listened for the humming again, but couldn't hear it now. Her heart had stopped as she realized that the ache at the side of her head had become the black abyss once again. Andy couldn't scream or breathe, she was panicking now. There was no way that this should have happened to her, not yet!

flash back

The air was so polluted and it was hard to breath in clean air. People were every where and no one noticed when others went missing. There were lots of boys and few girls. Every family had only one child and most wanted boys only. As Andy looked around her new class room she sighed as she saw that the majority were boys and the girls weren't looking at her with welcome. They actually looked like they were really pissed that she had even bothered to show up to school.

Feeling even more awkward Andy walked down to her desk at the back of the room. No one had claimed this particular seat for some odd reason. As she pondered this thought a shadow blocked out the windows light. Andy turned her head too look at who or what was blocking the light. It's not that she minded, it was just one of those things people did out of habit.

She turns to see who it was and finds a rather handsome guy staring down at her. There was nothing else for her to do except greet him, so she did. Andy waited a moment and then some more to see what he would say or do, but he did nothing. That was strange, but hey everyone is different. Another moment passed and Andy let out a mental sigh.

Not only had he not greeted her, he had looked at her like she had horns growing out of her head. This was typical behavior on some parts and not everyone had to like her, just one person was enough. So waiting was out of the question, Andy turned herself forward in her seat. She then started to look through her bag to see if she had all the needed materials for the class.

He stared at her and was trying to understand why he didn't like her. _Is it because she's American? No. Is it because I have no clue who she is? Maybe. Hmmmmmm..._ As he pondered this, while standing next to her, he got tapped on the shoulder.

"Bojing, there are people staring at you!" This coming from his lesser known friend. It was true people were staring, but why should he care? Everyone stared because they were jealous. His father was rich and he was, handsome, smart, and most of all kind to everyone. At least in his mind anyways. There was no rival to him, no one dared challenge him and he was the prince of the school. Not just his grade, but the whole school. Sure there were other guys, but none of them came close to his status of sexy.

"It's okay if they stare. I don't mind, considering they can't help but stare at my greatness." With that Bojing smiles and walks away from Andys desk. For some reason he wasn't happy with the fact that there was no reaction from the new girl. Of course there was the possibility that she couldn't understand them either. He didn't look back, but he felt an urge to, which was one that he had never felt before. Most times it would be other people straining to gaze upon him, but for some reason he just had that particular urge to look back at the new girl.

Mai looked in awe as Bojing walked past her. He was so sexy and rich and everything. There was no other for her in the whole world. He is the one that she's going to marry, there are no ifs about her marrying him. Heck she already asked the guy and he basically said yes to her and yet she now had an uneasy feeling. The only reason she could think of was because Bojing has shown an interest in the new girl. It was already bad that she was pretty, but to put on top of that she was foreign, but there was no way that he would go for someone like her, so why was she still wary of the new girl?

Her heart raced as her dreams of being with Bojing started to shatter. She saw the way his face looked as he walked away from that American. There was no way that she was going to lose Bojing to that middle class foreigner. Mai was going to find everything she could about this girl before it was too late. She's going to destroy Andy's reputation in one big event.

"She's going to be so humiliated that she'll never come close to Bojing again." A malevolent smile crept up on Mai's beautiful face as her thoughts got darker. She snickered at her own plans and waited for class to end before she recruited more people to help her.

The bell chimed and signaled that it was time to go home. All the kids walked out of class demurely as they left school. Andy herself was down for the day. Who knew that school could be so depressing? With a soft sigh Andy walked towards the gate to freedom.

"No friends today, but there's always tomorrow. At least that's what mom would say. Sometimes I think she lives in her own little la la world somewhere." She smiled as she thought of her two loving parents. They were better than any other parents she had ever heard of. Sure they had to leave Russia quickly, but still they always did their best to keep her happy. "Lots to love and few things to hate with them." A smile was on her face as she thought of how loving her parents were. They cared so much for her and would do just about anything for her.

"Oh look. It's the new girl." Andy looks to see who said that and sees that it's a gang of girls. She just shrugs off their comment and keeps moving forward. If they wanted to make fun of her, go ahead. She really wasn't looking for a fight and she didn't need to start off here with a bad name. Apparently they wanted to fight though because after she ignored their jibs the band of girls surrounded her. One of the girls went right in front of Andy and shoved her to the ground. They all snickered as Andy let out a soft grunt and began to get up. As she started to get up another girl pushed her forwards, knocking her to her knees. There were just not many options left for the gang of girls as a mob mentality began to form.

Mai goes towards Andy's kneeling form and kicks her right in the ribs. This knocked Andy over on to her side as all the other girls started to stomp on Andy. Mai stepped back from the group and watched with glee as they continued to stomp on her. _Stupid American girl! You should have stayed away from my Bojing! Now you'll get what's coming to you._

Bojing came out of the school and waited for his ride in the shade of the trees. He stood in the shade with a bored expression on his face only to be shocked as the new girl came walking by. She didn't glance in his direction at all or anywhere in particular, but the smile that she had on her face was breath taking. Right after witnessing this smile Bojing's heart skipped a beat and he blushed. _How can this be happening to me? Maybe it's just a one time thing._ He peeked over at her smiling face again and his heart constricted just a little more. There was definitely something physically wrong with him. Even as she passed him by he continued to stare at her until Mai showed up with a gang. This was definitely not going to turn out good.


End file.
